Alucard's demon
by Red Crow
Summary: Alucard has a wife! This is just a little funny i wrote, hope you like. NO PREQUEL, I JUST CAN'T WRITE IT. unless someone would like to make it instead of me. PM me!


Alucard's Demon

**(I do not ownn Hellsing or Harry Potter or anything else but my Laptop and my self. No one can sue me, so please enjoy!)**

Integra Hellsing dropped her cigar, Seras Victoria looked on in horror, and Walter raised his eyebrows. They were stunned because right in front of them in front of the door, Alucard was being attacked by a small boy.

The boy was beautiful with long raven black hair to the ground, a delicate frame, and large green eyes on a beautiful face. He wore only a pair of skintight black shorts that only reached mid-thigh. And he had a tail, and horns that framed his face, and pointed ears that were red on the tips.

They could only watch in stunned amazement as the boy smiled, yelled ''Alucard!'' and launched himself into Alucard's arms.

''Oh, I missed you so much! Well really I missed your blood. It's so tasty, but then I couldn't find you.'' He said pouting. ''Where did you go? I wanted more of your blood.'' He said sternly. He was reprimanding Alucard!

Alucard laughed as he held the boy. ''Ah, if I had known you would react this way, then I would have found you once I had woken up.'' He said smoothly.

The boy put his hand to Alucard's neck, and he ripped a chunk of flesh off!

Alucard did nothing as the boy ate the flesh and licked the blood away. ''Am I forgiven now?'' he asked the boy who now stood in front of him.

The boy smiled at him. ''I forgive you Alucard. But if you leave me again, I'll rip out you heart and eat that instead of just a little bit of your neck.'' He said with a cruel smile. ''I'm sure even you would find that process painful.''

Integra had had enough. ''Alucard, who is that boy? And more importantly, what is he?'' She demanded, crossing her arms.

Alucard looked at her. His wound was already closing. ''Integra Hellsing, may I introduce Trisorae Blud, king of the demons.'' He said grandly, smirking at the shock on her face.

Demon, demons were real?

''Alucard, who is that woman, and why does she use your name?'' He asked dangerously. His voice was low and his pointed devil tail began to move dangerously in a lazy way. ''Have you been having an affair behind my back, Alucard?'' His smile was even crueler than Alucard's.

''No.'' Alucard said. ''She is the last of the Hellsing line, and so she is my master.'' He said.

The boy's eyes widened. ''Master?'' he yelled with outrage. ''I am the only one you can call master. How dare you call that, that woman'' He said the word woman as if it were some disease as he pointed at Integra. ''your master! That is proof enough that you've been cheating on me!'' He sounded as if he was going to cry. But his tail was still. ''Well Alucard, if you like the bitch so much, then you can both rot in hell together!'' And so saying, his tail struck Alucard through the chest. It kept going, heading for Integra. It would have killed her, if Alucard had not grabbed it.

The boy hissed at him and his claws grew. ''You jerk! How could you? I loved you! And you go off with some masochistic woman instead? You fucking asshole!'' he said, launching himself at Alucard with claws ready to rend flesh.

Alucard caught him and, kissed him!

The boy seemed dazed and when Alucard broke the kiss, blood could be seen on the boy's lips. The boy licked his lips.

''I was not cheating on you. Her ancestor made a contract with me, and because of it, I must serve all heads of the Hellsing family. That is the reason I call her master. To this day, you are the only one who can make me obey.'' He said, setting the boy down.

The tail left Alucard's chest. The blood seemed to flow toward the tip of the tail and stay there.

''Really?'' he asked Alucard. Alucard nodded yes.

''Oh!'' He said before turning to Integra.

He smiled. ''I'm very sorry for how I acted Integra Hellsing. I feel as if I should reintroduce myself.'' He took a breath and smiled. ''Hello Integra Hellsing, my name is Trisorae Blud also known by some humans as Harry Potter. I am the twenty-third king of the demons, and I am Alucard's wife. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' At that point, Seras fainted, Walter became pale, and Integra felt her heart stop.

The three of them were thinking the same thing.

_What kind of evil monster would be strong enough to be Alucard's WIFE?_

Finished oneshot. Is it funny? TELL ME! I MUST HAVE REVIEWS! T-T


End file.
